Wonderbolts Academy (Back to Thunder Color) Book 3
by Thunder Color Dash
Summary: Back to Thunder Colors story. Gentle Paw has her birthday meanwhile I plan a horrific surprise for Fluttershy.


**Chapter 1**

**What Happened?**

** I looked at Gentle Paw. She was no where to be found. I looked at myself, wind was blowing all around me. All of the sudden I was in the factory. "What happend?" I said. "I was just in the Everfree forest and now I'm here!" I said confused. "I dont know, but just in time to, we got the pony you really want to kill" Rainbow said. "Who?" I asked. "Oh... just an old friend of yours" she said. "Ok? But just a sec I need to call Gentle Paw" I said. I put the phone on speaker and dialed the number. She picked up allmost immedently like she was waiting for me to call her. "Hello?" She answered. "What happend out there?!" I asked. "I seem to have powers" She replied. "Powers?" I asked. "Yes, I wished we were back home and suddenly we were" she said. "Oh, ok so do you want to come to see a old friend of mine?" I asked. "Who?" She asked. "I'm not really supposed to say, but you don't know him" I said.**

**Chapter 2**

**Startled**

**Gentle Paw popped right out of nowhere right in front of me. I screamed and fell backwards. Gentle Paw started laughing at me. I looked at her and scowled "Don't ever do that to me again!" I yelled. Rainbow zoomed in and put her goggles up. "What?" "what happend?" She said looking around for trouble. She looked down at me. "Uhh and why are you on the ground?" She asked. Gentle Paw cracked up laughing. "And whats so funny?" I looked at her she was wearing the uniform of the Wonderbolts. "Nothing" I said. "Gentle Paw used her powers and teleported in front of me, so I screamed and fell backwards" I said as I got up and brushed myself off. Rainbow Dash started cracking up. "Powers?" Rainbow asked. "Yea I got powers" Gentel Paw said. "So whats going on Thunder Color, do you have plans?" Rainbow asked. "No why?" I said. "Good because it's bring your kid to work day" said Rainbow. "And I'm bringing you since you're the oldest" She said. "Oh no, why me? Can't you bring Thunder or Lightning?" I whined. "No, they don't know about it and I want to bring you. She said. I put my hoof on my head. "Ugh fine" I moaned.**

**Chapter 3**

**Party Planning**

**Rainbow handed me a academy uniform and goggles. I slipped on the uniform and put on the goggles. "Great! Lets go!" Rainbow said. She took off. "Wait!" Gentle Paw yelled. "What?" Rainbow and I said. "I'm having my birthday party in about two weeks at my place, were going to have a party then whoever wants to stay for a sleep over can, but I was thinking... Maybe I could invite you, Rainbow, Thunder, Lightning, Prism and the girls over too so they can see Fluttershy. Rainbow raised her eyes and smiled. "Really?!" She said. "That would be GREAT!" Rainbow said. "We will be there!" I said smiling. "Also another thing" Gentle Paw said. I don't know if my dad will think thats a good idea... but I will try to convince him" she said. "Ok" I replied. "Oh and Discon is a Royal Guard now!" She said. "Really? Cool" I said. "We should get going, were going to be late" said Rainbow. "Ok, bye" I said. "Bye!" Yelled Gentle Paw. We speed off to Cloudsdale.**

**chapter 4**

**The Girls**

**Gentle Paw wished she was home and instantly she was. "Dad!" Gentle paw said. Discord teleported into the room. "You called?" he asked. "Yep" She said. "Do you know what happens in two weeks?" She said. "Why yes! Uhh, do you know what happens in two weeks?" He asked. "Yes, but don't you know?" Gentle Paw asked. "Ok, ok you got me what happens in two weeks?" He asked. "It's my birthday remember? And I would like you to plan it!" She said. "Oh haha... I knew that and yes Ill do it" he said. "Theres one more thing" she said. "What? Anything" he said. "I was thinking, that I could invite moms friends over" she said. "Oh please! Mom would be so happy to see them!" she pleaded. "Oh uhh, I don't think that it would be such a good idea" Discord said. Gentle Paw sighed and lowered her head. Discord was thinking about it and looked at Gentle Paw. "Oh okay" he said. Gentle Paw looked up at him. "Really?!" She asked. "Yes, besides I think it would be good for Fluttershy" he said. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said. She ran into the kichen where Fluttershy was sweeping. "Mom!" She said. Fluttershy looked up "Gentle Paw!" Fluttershy said joyfully. "Have you made any plans for your birthday?" Fluttershy asked "Yea! And guess what? I'm inviting your friends!" Gentle Paw said. "What? What about Discord does he know about this?" Fluttershy said. "Yup! In fact it was his idea!" she said. Fluttershy smiled. "Ill make the cards!" She said and ran to her room. She made five cards one for Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, Rarity and me. She got a saddle bag and put the invitations in and took off for Twilights castle.**

**Chapter 5**

**Invitations**

**Gentle Paw knocked on Twilights door. She came to the door and opend it. "Oh! Gentle Paw what are you doing here?" She asked sounding surprised to she her. "I'm having a birthday party at my house and I thought it would be a good idea to invite you and the girls to see Fluttershy!" Gentle Paw said. Twilight smiled. "Really?! What about Discord?" she asked. "I got him to agree he thinks its a good idea to!" She said. "Oh can you give these to Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Apple Jack?" Gentle Paw asked giving the cards to her. "Oh yes! I would be glad to!" she said smiling. "Thanks!" She said. "No problem the girls will be so exited!" Twilight said. "Ok anyways I got to go, Bye!" Gentle Paw said. She took off towards the factory. When she got to the Everfree forest. She landed and wished she was at the factory. She teleported and saw the factory. She did the secret knock on a large rock. She waited, no awnser. She remembered that I was at Cloudsdale with Rainbow Dash. She started flying for Cloudsdale. **

**Chapter 6**

**Duck!**

**About five minutes later, She arived at Cloudsdale and saw the academy and Rainbow Dash and Soarin standing and watching me. She flew over to Rainbow. "Oh hey Gentle Paw!" Rainbow said. "Hi!" she said. "Hi Soarin!" Gentle Paw said cheerfully "Hey!" Soarin said. Gentle Paw saw me flying as fast as I could through the obstical course. "Wow!" Gentle Paw said. "She's going really FAST!" She said. "I know it... she's probably faster than me!" Spitfire lowered her sun glasses in amazment. Spitfire Blew her wistle and everypony flew down and lined up. I heard the whistle and tried to stop but some how I couldn't stop. "Thunder Color!" Rainbow yelled "Stop!" She said. "I-I Cant!" I screamed. I was heading for Rainbow Dash. "DUCK!" Rainbow yelled. "DUCK?! Where's a duck?!" Gentle Paw said. "No I mean DUCK" Rainbow yelled as she pushed her head down with her hoof. Rainbow Dash, Soarin and Gentle Paw ducked. I speed for the ground and crashed into a dumpster behind them. "Ughhhh" I moaned. Rainbow, Soarin and Gentle Paw ran over to me. "Are you ok kid?" Soarin said. I looked at my wings, they had alot of scrapes on them. My wings started hurting really bad. Spitfire came over. "Move!" she said. Rainbow, Soarin and Gentle Paw backed up. Spitfire looked at my wings. "Get some bandages!" She yelled. Rainbow came back with bandages. They rapped my wings in them. "I would stay off your wings for a few days" said Spitfire. I widened my jaw. "A few days?!" I shreaked? "How am I supposed to get home?!" I yelled. "Remember I have powers! I can just wish you home" Gentle Paw said. I looked down at the ground and sighed.**

**Chapter 7**

**No Thanks**

**"Oh yea!" Gentle Paw said. She got out the invitation and gave it to Rainbow. I saw Rainbows face light up. "What?" I asked. "We are going to get to see Fluttershy?!" She said. "Yep" Gentle paw said. "YES!" Rainbow said. Spitfire walked up to us. "Great news" she said. "What?" I asked. "That speed you pulled off there was an academy record!" She said. "Oh" I sighed. "And... we have decided to make you a Wonderbolt!" Spitfire said. Rainbow smilied. "YES! I knew you could do it!" Rainbow said. I looked down at the ground. "No thanks" I said firmly. "WHAT?!" They all said suprised. "I thought you wanted to be a Wonderbolt!" Rainbow said. "No I never wanted to be a wonderbolt it was your choice to bring me here besides I can't pull that speed off again and if I did I don't want to do it if it means that I get hurt everytime" I said. Rainbow Dash sighed. "Ok we need to get home" she said. "Ok I'm going to wish you home" Gentle Paw said.**

**Chapter 8**

**Roblox**

**She must have already wished me home because I teleported into my room upstairs in the factory. I decided to watch the video cameras since there was really nothing else to do. I sat at my computer chair in my room and put in the password to turn it on. I watched for a little bit. I got bored from watching so I logged in to a game called Roblox and play murder mystery. About thirty minutes later Rainbow came into my bedroom. "I got you a giant lollypop. I thought it would make you feel better" mom said. "Thanks!" I replied.**

**Chapter 9**

**Present**

**The next morning I woke up sitting in my computer chair. I must have fallen asleep playing roblox. I got up and walked out of my room. I looked out of the window from upstairs and saw mom working away. I walked down. "Mom tommorrow is Gentle Paws birthday and I need a present" I said. "What are you going to get her?" Rainbow asked. "I was thinking of going out to Ponyville to find her somthing" I said. "Ok be back at noon, its your shift" Rainbow said. "Ok, bye" I said. I walked out the door and started walking for Ponyville. I went into Raritys shop. Of course she was making dresses. She looked at me. "Oh hello Thunder Color!" She said. "Well I need to get something for Gentle Paw" I said. "Oh yea! Its tomorrow isn't it I can't wait to see Fluttershy!" She said. "I was thinking... can you make me a necklace to give to her?" I asked. "Why of course! I would be happy to!" She said. "Can you make the letter "G" on it?" I asked. "Hmm... Ill see what I can do" she said. "Thanks!" I said. "No problem" she said. It was getting close to noon so I started walking back home. I walked up to my room and got ready and walked down stairs. "Im here!" I said. "Ok good" Rainbow said.**

**Chapter 10**

**Necklace**

**About three hours later I was done with my shift and headed back to Raritys place. I walked in, "Thunder Color! Just in time, its done!" she said. On the necklace was a long chain with a gem and the letter "G" on it. "It's beautifull!" I said. "Isn't it?" Rarity said. I gave her my thanks and paid twenty bits. Rarity widened her jaw. "Thats way to much!" She said. "Please take it, you deserve it" I smiled. "Thanks" she said. I left and went back home. I got home and wraped up the necklace. It was almost four o'clock. I decided to go to Gentle Paws place. I called Paw and asked if she could come here to teleport us back. She teleported next to me. I jumped a bit. "Gosh" I said. "Haha you really need to get used to me appearing out of nowhere" she said. We teleported to her house. "Oh hello girls" Fluttershy said. "Hi Fluttershy!" I said. "So are the girls coming?" She asked. "They wouldn't miss it for the world" I said. Fluttershy smiled. "Mom, where are we going to have the party?" Gentle Paw asked. "In the living room, its the biggest room here" Fluttershy said. Me and Gentle Paw walked in the living room. "So is everyone staying the night tomorrow?" I asked. "Yep" she replied. "Dad?" She said. Discord came in to the room. "Yes?" He asked. "Mom wants us to have the party in here, it's the biggest room" Gentle Paw said. "Okie dokie" He said. "Can you set everything up?" She asked. He snapped his fingers. Blankets and eight beds and pillows were everywhere with balloons and a TV to watch movies. He added snacks like popcorn, chips, candy and chocolate milk with cotten candy. And of course a big cake.**

**Chapter 11**

**She's Here**

**"It is allmost six o'clock now I better get going" I said. Gentle Paw wished me back home. I walked to Rainbow. "I'm home" I said. "What's for dinner?" I asked. "How about fried up ponies" she said. I looked at her. "Cannibal" I said. "Haha just kidding! No pony would eat other ponies" she said. "Good" I said with a sigh. "Uhh whats wrong?" she asked. "She's coming back" I said. "SHES WHAT?!" She asked. "Wait are we talking about the same pony here?" Mom asked. I looked at her. "Who eles?" I said. "Oh no, what are we going to do!?" She asked. "She wont take you! I wont let it happen!" Rainbow said. "I'm going" I insisted. "Im coiming to!" Rainbow said. "What? No!" I said. "I can talk to her, I'll see what she wants" I said. "What?! Im not just going to let you go!" She yelled. I looked away and walked to the door. "Hey! did you not hear me?!" She yelled. I walked out of the door and started walking in the forest. Rainbow darted over. "I'm faster than you remember?! I'm the one who can still use my wings!" She yelled. I looked up at her in anger and ran as fast as I could into the Everfree forest. How could she be so rude? I thought still running. I came to a hill and went up it. "Where are you?! I yelled. I could feel something watching me. "Come out! I want to talk" I said. "Ahhh I knew you would come around" Somone said. I looked around. "How am I supposed to talk to you if I can't see you" I said. She appeared out of the sky and flew down. "Sidious!" I said****. **

**Chapter 12**

**Talking to Sidious**

**"Thunder Blue" She replied. "Thats not my name" I said. "What do you mean of course its your name" She said. "No it's not, my real name is Thunder Color" I said. "What are you talking about I'm your mother, I know what your name is" she said. "Your not my mother you adopted me. Don't act like I dont know everything" I said. "I am your mother Rainbow Dash is not your mother, she lied" she said. "NO, she did not lie she is my real mother, Now what do you want?!" I yelled. "Fine see for your self. She used her magic to make me see what happened when I was a filly. Sidious created a fake memory and showed me. The vision stopped. "H-how could she do this to me?!" I said. "She lied to you ever since" She said. "Why wouldn't she tell me?" I asked. "She's always dishonest. I wouldn't lie to my own daughter" Sidious said. "Now do as I say" she said. She used her magic and hipnotized me. She extended her tail and touched my forehead with the tip of her tail. My eyes went jet black with which seemed like black fire coming off the back of my eyes. "Go to Gentle Paws party, act like your normal self, I want you to kidnap Fluttershy and bring her to me. Tell Discord not to come after her or else she dies" she said. She retracted her tail back to the original length and my eyes went back to normal but I wasn't my normal self. It was about nine thirty. "Go home, remember don't let anyone know about our talk tonight. Tell Rainbow Dash that I just wanted to talk to you and that im sorry for everything, then tell her I left" Sidious said.**

**Chapter 13**

**What Happened?**

**I turned around and walked back home. I walked into the front door. "Thunder Color! What happend?!" Rainbow said. "What did she say?!" She asked. I walked to my bedroom. "She wanted to talk to me, she said sorry for everything" I replied. "Thats it?" she asked. "Yep she left after that" I said. "Well why couldn't she just send a letter or something?" She asked. "Because she wanted to see me" I said. I reached back and tore off the bandages on my wings. "What are you doing?!" She asked. "Your wings are not healed yet!" She said concerned. "I'm going to bed" I said. "Uhh...okay?" Rainbow said. I walked into my room and got into my bed and fell asleep. The next morning I opened my eyes they were jet black. I blinked and they went back to normal. I got up and gathered up the stuff for Gentle Paws party. As I walked around my eyes went jet black and back to normal acouple more times. I had my mind set on what I had to do. The only reason I was going to that party was to take Fluttershy. I walked out of my bedroom. "I'm going to Paws to help out with stuff" I said. "Ok" Rainbow said. She sure is acting strange, Rainbow thought. I walked out of the factory with a saddle bag on my back. I raised my wings and flew for the first time in a week. My wings still hurt but I was working them out so I could feel better.**

**Chapter 14**

**Giving the Gift**

**I got to Gentle Paws place. I knocked on the door and waited. Discon came to the door...again. "UGH get out of my way jerk" I said. I pushed passed him Discon looked at me. "Whats wrong with you? Your the jerk" he said. "If I were you I wouldnt talk to me ever again" I said intencely. He scawled at me. "Now lets just keep this between me and you shall we" I said. "Gentle Paw!" he called. Gentle Paw teleported to the front door. "Thunder Color!" she said. She looked at my wings. "Are you better?" She asked. "Yep" I replied. "Ugh I'm out of here" Discon said walking out. I smiled. I opend my bag and gave her the present. She ripped the paper off and opened the box. She smiled. "A necklace! It's so cool! Thanks" she said. "Welcome" I said. "Is anyone here?" I asked. "No you kind of came here thirty minutes early" she replied. Fluttershy walked in. I smiled, "Hello Thunder Color!" she said. "Hi!" I said.**

**Chapter 15**

**Party Time!**

**There was a ring at the door. We went and answered it. "Girls!" Gentle Paw said. "Hi Gentle Paw!" Twilight said. "I'm so EXITED!" Pikie Pie yelled. Spike was standing next to Twilight. "Spike really wanted to come, I hope that's alright" Twilight said. "Oh sure come on in!" Paw said. Fluttershy came around the corner. "Gentle Paw do you think this is enough plates?" She said. She looked up and dropped the plates. She gasped, "Girls!" She ran over. "Fluttershy!" They all said. "Are you doing ok?" Twilight said. "I'm fine how are you girls doing?" She asked. "We're doing great! We just haven't seen you which makes us sad at the same time!" Pikie said. "We were happy and sad but mostly sad!" Pikie said. "You know you can come back anytime darling" Rarity said. Twilight turned to Gentle Paw. "Thanks for inviting us!" She said. "Oh no problem!" Paw said. Everypony and Discord were talking to each other and eating snacks**

**Chapter 16**

**Kidnapped**

**I went up to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy?" I asked. "Yes?" She said. "Umm can I talk to you in private?" I said. "Oh sure!" she said. We walked into a different room. Fluttershy went in first. I closed the door behind me with my back hoof. I went up to her, "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked. I smiled and narrowed my eyebrows. My eyes went jet black and black fire was coming off them. Fluttershy widened her jaw and steped back. "Uhh Thunder Color? Are you allright? I stepped towards her and threw a big black bag over her. She screamed, everyone looked towards the door. "Fluttershy!" Twilight said. They ran towards the door. "LET ME GO FIRST!" Discord yelled. He zoomed past and broke down the door. We were gone.**

**Chapter 17**

**Worried**

**"Where's Thunder Color?!" Gentel Paw yelled. Spikes cheeks puffed up and burped out a letter. Twilight opened the letter and read it. She gasped, Discord rushed over and bumped her to the side and grabbed the letter. "HEY!" Twilight yelled. "If you want something you can at least a-" she said getting cut off. "Shush!" Discord yelled. Twilight scawled at him. "Oh no!" Discord said. "What?!" Gentle Paw said. "Thunder Color took Fluttershy to Sidious!" He said. "And if I go there to rescue her they are threatning to kill her!" He said. They all gasped in horror. "What are we going to do we can't just leave mom! Dad you have to do something!" Gentle Paw Yelled. "I'm afraid I can't, not this time" Discord said as he slumped on the ground. "Then I will go" Gentle Paw said. "No" Discord said. "What?! Dad we have to do something!" Paw yelled.**

**Chapter 18**

**Fluttershy?**

**Everypony sat on the ground waiting for another letter. "I thought there was something strange about Thunder Color" Rainbow said. Everypony looked at her including Discord. "What?" Twilight said. "Who is Sidious?" Twilight asked. "Sidious is a princess from the moon that was sent to Earth to get a daughter to take over when she dies. A long time ago Sidous adopted Thunder Color and made her believe that she was her real mother. Sidious must have made a fake memory to show Thunder Color that she is her real mother and she told her to kidnap Fluttershy or something" Rainbow said. "When she came home she told me that she just wanted to talk to her and she said sorry for everything then she said she left" Rainbow said. "But how did Discord know about Sidious?" Twilight asked. Everypony looked at Discord. He looked up. "Fine, A long time ago we kind of got into a really big fight and she disappeared and never came back but I had no idea that she adopted her" he said. "I need to go" Rainbow said. She stood up, "No!" Discord yelled. "Look Discord, Thunder Color won't kill her, if I go I'll say I just want to talk" Rainbow said.**

**Chapter 19**

**Rainbow Comes**

**She flew out into the Everfree forest. She looked around. "uhh... I'm not scared, nope... not at all" She said. She heard a sound behind her. She spun her head around and ran into a tree branch infront of her. "AHH" she yelled. She untangled herself from the leaves and twigs. A rope came at her and tied her wings to her sides. The rope tightened and pulled down to the ground. She screamed and hit the ground. "Ow ow ow" she muttered. She was being pulled torwards a bush. She stood up and bit the rope and pulled it towards her. The rope snaped, Rainbow untied herself. I came running out of the bush and tackled her. She landed on the ground and I pinned her down. She looked up at me and stared at my pitch black eyes. She looked at my neck, there was a black soul eater skull chain necklace. "What are you doing here?!" I yelled. "Do you want Fluttershy dead?!" I said. "Thunder Color! Where is she?! Let me go!" She snaped. "Hm I knew you were here to get her back" I replied. "Oh mother!" I said quite loudly. Sidious came out of no where with a rope in her mouth, she yanked it forwards and Fluttershy crashed into the ground. She had ropes arouned her wings and on her mouth so she couldnt speak, she also had cuffs and chains on her huffs. She stood up and looked at Rainbow. She gasped, she tryed to tell her to run away. Rainbow Dash looked at Sidious, she had a sword straped on her back.**

**Chapter 20**

**Real Mother**

**Rainbow glared at Sidious. Rainbow thrusted herself up off the ground and I fell backwards. She ran towards Fluttershy. Sidious dropped the rope and put her huff on it. She drew the sword from her back and held it by her mouth and held it infront of Fluttershy. "STOP!" I yelled. "You would be smart to not take another step!" I said. Rainbow Dash stopped herself from going any further. Rainbow turned around and noticed the necklace again, she looked at it and realized that's what was making me do evil. "Thunder Color! Your necklace!" She said. "Yea what of it?! It was a gift from my REAL mother" I said. "You need to take it off hurry! Sidious is controlling you!" Rainbow yelled. "Dont take it off! Remember she's not your mother you don't have to do what she says" Sidious said. "She is not your mother!" Rainbow yelled. "Admit it, you were an awfull mother. I may not be her real mother but what you did reveals that you don't deserve a daughter!" Sidious said. Rainbow scawled at her and looked down. "Tell her! Tell her what you did to her as a baby" She said. Rainbow Dash remained silent, still looking down, a tear fell on the ground where she was. "Fine I'll tell her, Rainbow Dash left you on the side of the road to starve! She doesn't deserve you" she said. "Luckly I came and saved you from dying! I adopted you as my own and raised you" She said. **

**Chapter 21**

**"No!"**

**Rainbow Dash looked up. "That's not what happend at all!" She yelled. "Sure I left you, but I didnt leave you on the side of the road I took you to an adoption center and left you there, Sidious came and adopted you. We didn't have enough stuff to raise a child" she said. "Thats the truth" Rainbow said. Rainbow stood up and walked out of the Everfree forest. I fell on the ground in shock. "Come on Thunder Blue!" Sidious said. I looked at the ground and stayed put. "I said lets go!" She yelled. "Thats not my real name is it?" I asked. "What are you talking about?!" She asked. "That's not my real name" I said more intencly. "Who cares, I am your mother, I can call you whatever I want!" She said. "Your not my mother either" I said. Sidious glared at me. "LETS GO!" She yelled. "NO" I yelled back. "I will not go with you" I said. "YOU WERE NEVER MY MOTHER AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!" I yelled. The skull on my neck started to crack. "YOU WILL COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" She yelled louder than me. I sat for a moment, "Are you going to come or NOT?!" she said. I sat on the ground in silence. "ANSWER ME!" She yelled. "No..." I said. Fluttershy kept quite in fear. "Thats it, I'm not going to wait any longer" she said. She got out another rope and threw it at me and tied my wings together. She pulled the rope and I wouldn't budge. "COME ON!" she said. "I thought I told you NOOO!" I screamed at her. The skull on my neck cracked more. After a few seconds the skull shattered into tiny pieces. Sidious gasped in horror. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFULL NECKLACE?!" She said in horror. I looked down and the necklace was gone. My eyes seemed to have gone back to normal I looked at Sidious. Her eyes blasted fire and her wings grew bigger her magic grew stronger. **

**Chapter 22**

**Broken**

**"YOU WILL PAY FOR BREAKING MY NECKLACE!" She yelled. She used her magic and started to lift me up in the air. I stepped backwards just in time. I felt a peice of the skull and picked it up. I threw the shard at the beam of magic. The shard reflected the beam back to Sidious and blew up her horn. By this time Fluttershy was on the ground shivering in fear. Sidious's jaw dropped, she gasped. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I looked at her horn but it was nowhere to be found. "MY HORN! ITS GONE! HOW DARE YOU, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS" Her eyes grew bigger and darker. I looked into her eyes. Suddenly a I saw a vision more like a memory of when I was a filly. "Mommy?" I asked. "Yes dear?" She replied. "What is that on your chest?" I asked. "Oh its made out of obsidion" She said. "What is that in the center?" I asked. "Its a diamond, once pierced it will shatter, I'll disapear" she said. The memory stopped. I looked at Sidious, she was still standing infront of me with her dark eyes. I looked over at her side, the sword was still there. If only I could get that sword away from her I thought. I folded my wings down. I gasped, "Im so sorry!" I said. "I should have believed you, you are my real mother!" I said. "Finally you remembered!" Sidious said. I ran over to her and threw my hooves around her. She looked shocked. "Mother..." I said. She smiled. **

**Chapter 23**

**Tricked**

**I looked at her smiling, then my face dropped. I smiled a evil smile. I reached down by her side and drew the sword out and backed up. "What are you doing?" Sidious said. "Just kidding!" I said. "What?!" She said. I held the sword in my mouth. "Even with that you can't kill me, I'm to fast" She said. She zoomed in the air. I went up after her. "I'll just make another skull and put it on you, how does that sound?" She asked. I glared at her. I zoomed at her, she put her wing infront of her and hit me away. I looked down at the ground Fluttershy was tied to a tree. Maybe I could get her and get away on time I thought. I zoomed down by Fluttershy, I went behind the tree and started to cut the ropes. The ropes snaped and I cut the chains off just in time. "RUN!" I said to her. "What about you?!" She asked. "Im fine I'll be back, now run!" I said. Fluttershy started to run away. "Oh no you don't!" Sidious said. She flew infront of Fluttershy lightning fast. Fluttershy screached to a stop, "To bad your a wimpy pony then maybe you could get away" Sidious said. "No!" I yelled. Sidious tied her up again. "That's it I'm not going to sit around here fighting a pony with no power" Sidious said. The diamond on her piece glowed and made a paper scroll and a quill apear. Sidious smiled scornfully she began to write something on a paper. The diamond glowed again and the letter disappeared. "What did you do?!" I yelled. "Oh I might have sent a letter to Twilight" She said laughing. "What did you say, that you gave up?!" I said. "Oh of course not! I said that Fluttershy is now dead and you killed her!" She said.**

**Chapter 24**

**"Fluttershy's Dead?!"**

**The girls were still waiting for something to happen. "Rainbows not back yet" Twilight said. Gentle Paw sat in the corner crying. Spikes cheeks puffed up and burped out the letter. Twilight used her magic and opened it. Twilights face dropped and tears were forming in her eyes. "No! This can't be true!" She said. "What's wrong darling?" Rarity said. "F-F-F-Fluttershy... shes, shes dead. Thunder Color killed her" She said. Discord got up and disappeared. Discord went out and started causing caos uncontrolingly. Gentle Paw got up and ran out of the door. Gentle paw opened and slamed the door behind her. She ran out with her hair infront of her face crying like crazy. I didn't even get to say goodbye she thought. She ran faster thinking about her. All of the sudden she stopped. "I hate her, I HATE HER" She yelled and started running again.**

**Chapter 25**

**Caos**

**Twilight teleported to the Counterlot castle. Twilight slammed the door opened and ran in to Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia looked up startled. Twilight reached Celestia gasping for air. "What is it Twilight?" She said looking at her tears. "Fluttershy shes, Dead!" She said. Celestia immedently went into shock. "Who is the cause of this?!" She said. "Thunder Color! She killed her!" Twilight said. Discord spread darkness everywhere. All the plants and trees started to wilt and die.**

**Chapter 26**

**Die!**

**Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight spread the news that Fluttershy was dead. "Everypony gasped in horror. "HOW DARE YOU, I DIDNT CAUSE THIS!" I yelled at Sidious. I bursted out in anger. "Thats it, You will die" I said. "HA you wouldn't be able to get anywhere close to me. I grasped the handle of the sword in my mouth. I flew up into the air and Sidious followed. "Catch me if you can!" Sidious said zooming off. I flew as fast as I could to catch up to her. I was so angry that I had to kill her. All of the sudden the sky turned dark as night. Discord I thought. "Everypony knows now" I muttered. Then I got an idea, Only if I could go as fast as I did at the Wonderbolts Academy then I could catch up to her for sure I thought. "Sidious!" I said. "What, are you giving up already?" She said. "I'll never give up, not to a stupid selfish Princess who has no heart!" I yelled. "Why you..." she said. "FINE I'll keep going then!" She flew forwards but faster this time. "Yes I did it" I said. Now I have to go fast to get her I thought. I flew forwards as fast as I could possibly go. **

**Chapter 27**

**Super Sonic Speed**

**"Ughhh come ON" I yelled. Finally I let out my full speed I zoomed past her lightning fast. She saw me pass her then I was out of sight. She flew faster to catch up but I was nowhere to be found. I kept flying faster and faster, so fast I was gasping for air. I stopped and turned around, I got the sword out and held it tight, pointing right at her. Sidious looked around but she still couldn't see me. She looked forward and saw me coming into sight. She smiled and kept going. I saw her clearly now, I thrust the sword into the diamond as hard as I could. The diamond on her chest piece shattered and broke. Her jaw dropped and she widened her eyes. I looked at her dark eyes but they weren't as dark as they were before. Her eyes were turning back to their normal color. Her wings started to shrink back to normal, then they shut. She started plumeting towards the ground. I quickly put the sword back in and went down. On the ground I folded my wings down and walked to her. I looked at her, her wings were broken so she couldnt fly. "What have you done?" She said coughing. "H- how did you do it?" She asked. "I had a vision of the past, more like a memory of when I was little. I remember that I asked you about that diamond and you said if its pierced then you would disappear" I said.**

**Chapter 28**

**Disappeared**

**"Thunder Color take this" she said. She used the last bit of her magic to create a necklace. "No thanks" I replied. "Take it, I realized that the good pony never loses. You were right, I let my actions get the best of me" She said. I took the necklace from her and put it on. "That necklace will protect you from evil and becoming evil, wear it everyday Thats the only memory you will have of me" She said. "You can also have the sword" she said. I looked back at her. I gasped, "Your disappearing!" I said. "Goodbye Thunder Color" She said. A few second later she was gone. All that remaind of her were her shoes and her chest piece. I dug a hole and buried the chest piece and covered it up again. I looked at the shoes and put them on. I remembered Fluttershy was still tied up. I flew back to her. "Fluttershy! Your still alive!" I said. I went over to her and cut the ropes for the second time. I cut the rope on her mouth and the chains on her hooves. "Thunder Color! Your still alive, and your necklace!" She said. "Yes Sidious gave it to me before she disappeared she said that it would help protect me from evil" I said. "What if shes lying it could make you evil again" She said. "No I trust her this time" I replied. "Why is it so dark?" She asked. "Discord, everypony thinks your dead" I replied. I walked back to the house with her. Everypony was at the house and Gentle Paw was in her room with the door locked.**

**Chapter 29**

**Outcast**

**Everypony was talking about Fluttershy. We finally got back to the house and walked in. Everypony was arguing with one on another and yelling about Fluttershy that they didnt even notice us. I looked at everypony arguing. "Umm...girls?" Fluttershy said quitely. "Girls?" She said alittle louder. I rolled my eyes. "GUYS!" I yelled. Everypony looked over at Fluttershy exept for Rainbow Dash in the corner looking at the ground. "FLUTTERSHY?!" They all said. "Everypony ran over to her. Twilight looked at me. "THUNDER COLOR GET AWAY FROM HER!" She yelled. "I didn't-" I said getting cut off. "GET OUT" Everypony said. Gentle Paw heard the yelling and came down. "MOM?!" She said shocked. "Your not dead!" She said. She looked at me and glared. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" Gentle Paw yelled at me. I took a step back torwards the door. Discord came in. "Whats going on in he-" He said as he looked up. "Fluttershy..." he said. "FLUTTERSHY!" He yelled. "Your ok!" he said. "Oh yes and its all because of-" Discord looked over at me. I smiled and narrowed my eyebrows. "Thunder Color! Get out before you hurt anyone eles!" He yelled. "But..." I said. "I SAID NOW" He yelled at me. He shot a lighning bolt at me. Fluttershy ducked out of the way. I screamed and ran out the door.**

**Chapter 30**

**"Thunder Color Saved Me"**

**"Fluttershy, are you ok? Your not hurt or anything?" Discord said looking all around for any bruises or scrapes. "Im fine but-" she said. "Are you sure your ok? What happened out there?" Twilight said. "Thunder Color saved me!" She said quickly. "What?" they said. "Thunder Color, She saved me" She said. "That can't be true she wanted to kill you!" Pikie said. Rainbow was still in the corner. Fluttershy looked at her. "Rainbow? Tell them what happend out there" She said. She looked up and explained everything. Fluttershy told the rest of the story to them. "So Thunder Color shattered the diamond on her chest piece?" She asked. "Yes and then she came back and cut the ropes with the sword" Fluttershy replied. "I need to find her!" Rainbow said. "I think she kind of wants to be alone" Fluttershy said.**

**Chapter 31**

**Earthquake**

**I ran out of the house and into the Everfree forest. I came out of the forest and saw a giant rock mountain with an edge to it. I started to shed tears. It wasnt my fualt I thought. I walked to the very edge of the mountain and sat down. I started crying for no reason. I guess there was a reason nobody let me explain anything. All of the sudden the ground started shaking the edge of the mountain that I was sitting on started to crack and break. I ran to try not to fall but I was to late I was hanging by my front legs onto the edge. I screamed and held on. I started to lift my wings to fly. Big rocks came tumbling down on me from the mountain. I held on. A big rock hit the ledge and broke. I started to fall with rocks tumbling down on me. I hit the ground and a giant rock fell on my mane. I tryed to move the rock but it was to heavy. I tryed to pull my mane out from under it. I pulled too hard and my mane tore apart right down the middle. I gasped and looked at my mane, it looked frizzy and looked like it was cut with scissors.**

**Chapter 32**

**Like it?**

**I went to a nearby town and got my hair cut by a manedresser to make it look better. "How much?" I asked. "Oh all manecuts are free today" She told me. "Thanks!" I said. I started to fly back to Ponyville. I finally got back to Ponyville I walked into the Everfree forest. Everypony was glaring at me as I went back to the Factory. I walked into the door and went to my room. I looked at the ground, I opened the door and closed it behind me. I took off the shoes and took the sword off and hung it. I turned around and saw Rainbow. I screamed and fell backwards. "It's not what you think! I can explain! Please!" I said. "I already know" Rainbow said. "Fluttershy told us everything" she said. "Then why is everypony still mad at me. "We haven't explained it to everyone yet. "Oh what happened to your mane?!" Rainbow said in shock. "There was a small earth quake and a rock fell on it and tore it so I went to a place to get it cut! Do you like it?"**


End file.
